Karaoke Time!
by drakesdarktwinsister
Summary: This is the product of insane boredom and the peak of a Skittle high.
1. This can't be good

**Hi! Hoshi Iero here! This, from the title, is obviously one of those insanely stupid crossover karaokes. This is only the first chapter, and the first karaoke/crossover I've ever written, so please, be nice. **

**WinterShadow: Oh God.  
Drakesdarktwinsister: what?  
WinterShadow: You're not gonna sing MCR, are you?  
Drakesdarktwinsister: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe.**

**AnyIero, I don't own anyone 'cept myself, and none of the songs. There may be a few inside jokes, but I'll explain 'em later if there are. Enjoy, and review to tell me if you want in or if you have any song ideas!**

**Think happy thoughts...**

**Hoshi Iero**

* * *

_Chapter One: The Beginning_

"Okay, so me eating way too many Skittles and then going out to get karaoke CDs might not have been the best idea..." I mutter, grinning sheepishly at the mess of CDs before me. "Hmmmmmmmm...I know! I'll call Nightroad-sama-chan-san." Pulling out my cell phone, I speed-dial my best friend, a short, excuse me, fun-sized blonde girl who I usually call Nightroad for reasons I can't even remember.

"Hello?"

"Moshi-moshi, this is Hoshi!"(1) I grin.

"Hey, Seth. What's up?"

"Can you come over? I have a biiiiig mess I need help with."

"Sure, I guess."

"Oh, and Abel and Hiei are here." This was a complete lie. At the moment, anyway. Just as I said it, both mentioned characters appeared in my living room.

"I'll be over in two seconds." I could hear the happiness in her voice, and just then, the doorbell rang. I run to open it, and she comes running in.

"Okay, Blondie. Cool it. Abel and Fire-boy(2) are here for a little karaoke." I can't control the Gerard-like smirk that crosses my face, and just as I think his name, he appears.

"Oh...My...GERARD!" I shout, tackling the 5-foot-7 vocalist.

My friend blinks, and I slide off Gerard quietly, then hold up a CD.

"Karaoke, anyone?"

* * *

**I'm insanely bad at this...Haha. AnyIero, review!**

**(1)-My friend calls me Hoshi, and I answer the phone this way.**

**(2)-She is obssessed with Abel and Hiei, but I call Hiei Fire-boy for reasons that any YYH fan should know.**


	2. Bad Idea!

**DDTS: Hey, guys! Here's the third chapter, and here to help is one of my bestest buddies ever, and my sister from another mister, Dayaku.  
Dayaku: -Is sitting on her favorite DJ Speaker System: Seven Sins, munching on Chocolate Decor Pocky- I shall be in control of the decor. And the music and the dark, seductive lunacy!  
DDTS: But what about Ray? He might be lonely. -moves aside to show a tied-and-gagged Ray-  
Dayaku: Don't worry, he'll keep me company behind the speakers... -Evil Smirk-  
DDTS: I don't think I /want/ to know, hmm?  
Dayaku: Then don't peak behind the speakers!  
DDTS: -facepalm- AnyIero, I don't own MCR, and neither does Daya, though both of us wish we did...  
Dayaku: I would love to own Ray and his afro! Or at least go on a tour with him.  
DDTS: I'm sure the other crazy fangirls would too, now can we get on with the story?  
Dayaku: You could stop the rambling any time of the day, love.  
DDTS: -sticks out tongue- She knows I love her, unfortunately. Now, TO THE RANDOMNESS!  
Dayaku: -Dances around to Closer by NIN-**

* * *

Chapter Three: What are you, Mental?

* * *

"And if your heart stops beating, I'll be here wondering..." My voice decides to trail off, and I look around. The other four are staring at me. Gerard's smiling, Frank's jaw is dropped. Kayla is shaking her head, and Chrissy has randomly face-palmed.

"What?" I tilt my head to the side. "What'd I dooooooooo?" Gerard reaches over, shuts Frank's mouth.

"Nice voice."

"Hehe. Thanks, Gerard. Love yours too. And yours, Frankie. Pencey Prep is great. Too bad y'all disbanded." Again, the tattooed man's jaw falls.

"You know Pencey?"

"Know? Try love." I grin, and Gerard blinks.

"How the hell did we get here?"

"I dunno. KK? Chrissy?" Both shake their heads, and I sigh, kneeling to grab the CDs that litter my living room floor. Abel and Hiei, who had been randomly absent until just now, decide to make themselves at home, which, for Hiei, means finding the highest place possible. That place happens to be the mantel above the fireplace. Abel has found the tea I had made earlier, and already added his typical 13 sugars. I shrug. "Seriously, though, anyone up for a little karaoke?"

Gerard raises his hand. "I know we're not in school, hell, I'm too old for that, but can Ray come?" As soon as Ray's name is mentioned, the afro-haired guitarist appears in the room. Gerard blinks. "What the hell?"

"You get used to it." I mutter, and grab my cell phone. "I have to call Daya, she'll flip... 'Shimoshi, Daya! Yeah, Ray's here." Daya, my best friend since last year, comes bursting through the door, smiling.

"Hello, afro!"

"I knew this was a bad idea..."

* * *

**Okay, so here's chapter three, and please review! Dayaku is in loooooooove with Ray Toro, so I had to put him in here... Just to tease her. Love you, Daya-san!**


	3. What are you, mental?

**DDTS: Hey, guys! Here's the third chapter, and here to help is one of my bestest buddies ever, and my sister from another mister, Dayaku.  
Dayaku: -Is sitting on her favorite DJ Speaker System: Seven Sins, munching on Chocolate Decor Pocky- I shall be in control of the decor. And the music and the dark, seductive lunacy!  
DDTS: But what about Ray? He might be lonely. -moves aside to show a tied-and-gagged Ray-  
Dayaku: Don't worry, he'll keep me company behind the speakers... -Evil Smirk-  
DDTS: I don't think I /want/ to know, hmm?  
Dayaku: Then don't peak behind the speakers!  
DDTS: -facepalm- AnyIero, I don't own MCR, and neither does Daya, though both of us wish we did...  
Dayaku: I would love to own Ray and his afro! Or at least go on a tour with him.  
DDTS: I'm sure the other crazy fangirls would too, now can we get on with the story?  
Dayaku: You could stop the rambling any time of the day, love.  
DDTS: -sticks out tongue- She knows I love her, unfortunately. Now, TO THE RANDOMNESS!  
Dayaku: -Dances around to Closer by NIN-**

* * *

Chapter Three: What are you, Mental?

* * *

"And if your heart stops beating, I'll be here wondering..." My voice decides to trail off, and I look around. The other four are staring at me. Gerard's smiling, Frank's jaw is dropped. Kayla is shaking her head, and Chrissy has randomly face-palmed.

"What?" I tilt my head to the side. "What'd I dooooooooo?" Gerard reaches over, shuts Frank's mouth.

"Nice voice."

"Hehe. Thanks, Gerard. Love yours too. And yours, Frankie. Pencey Prep is great. Too bad y'all disbanded." Again, the tattooed man's jaw falls.

"You know Pencey?"

"Know? Try love." I grin, and Gerard blinks.

"How the hell did we get here?"

"I dunno. KK? Chrissy?" Both shake their heads, and I sigh, kneeling to grab the CDs that litter my living room floor. Abel and Hiei, who had been randomly absent until just now, decide to make themselves at home, which, for Hiei, means finding the highest place possible. That place happens to be the mantel above the fireplace. Abel has found the tea I had made earlier, and already added his typical 13 sugars. I shrug. "Seriously, though, anyone up for a little karaoke?"

Gerard raises his hand. "I know we're not in school, hell, I'm too old for that, but can Ray come?" As soon as Ray's name is mentioned, the afro-haired guitarist appears in the room. Gerard blinks. "What the hell?"

"You get used to it." I mutter, and grab my cell phone. "I have to call Daya, she'll flip... 'Shimoshi, Daya! Yeah, Ray's here." Daya, my best friend since last year, comes bursting through the door, smiling.

"Hello, afro!"

"I knew this was a bad idea..."

* * *

**Okay, so here's chapter three, and please review! Dayaku is in loooooooove with Ray Toro, so I had to put him in here... Just to tease her. Love you, Daya-san!**


End file.
